Don't Hate Me
by Iloveyaoi2much
Summary: Dean and I were supposed to spend some time together. But he ruined it when I caught him with someone else. Why does this bother me? Oh that's right, I'm in love with my big brother. Underage wincest! Sam's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Hate Me**

**AN: This is my 2nd supernatural fic! It's in Sams POV. I don't have a Beta so I apologized for grammar errors in the story:) Sam is 15 and Dean is 19 ENJOY! AU (no supernatural beings such as angels,demons, ect)**

**Summary: Dean and I were supposed to spend some time together. But he ruined it when I caught him with someone else. Why does this bother me? Oh that's right, I'm in love with my big brother. Underage wincest! Sam's POV**

**Rating: M for swearing,underage wincest, and man on man action;)  
><strong>

I checked over my test for the third time and got up to hand it to , my English teacher. He gave me a look but nodded and said that I could go. It's already last period and I'm sure that I look like a crazy grinning maniac right now. Dean and I are supposed to go to that book store couple blocks away from our house. Before I knew it I was already gathering up my stuff and running out the door.

"No running in the halls Samuel!" shouted . I giggled in response. A _manly_giggle.

My name is Sam Winchester and I'm 15 years old. I'm what you call a super geek. But not that type that wears those geeky glasses and has the worst acne. The type where you always see them with a book. I've been told that I am cute, handsome, and smart all wrapped in one. But Dean is the sexy and charming one in the family.

Dean is my older brother. He already graduated with a GED last year and just works down in the Auto Shop with our Uncle Bobby. My Dad basically runs the place so he's always home late and sometimes doesn't come back home because he's too drunk to drive home after drinking with the guys. But Dean always gets back early enough to make sure I'm safe. Always taking care of me.

I had a crush on Dean since I was 9. First I thought it was just a hero worship phase but it started to get worse when I hit my teens. 'Little Sammy' just won't listen when Dean comes out of the shower with just his towel on. Even when I warn him that Dean might see the tent in my pants. See? _'Little Sammy'_ is already getting_ curious_just from me thinking about it. I can't tell him though because first of all he's my brother. Second, I'm pretty sure my dad would disown me and third, he's as straight as you can get, like a steel pole. Seriously, I don't stand a chance. I mean sure I'm pretty girly but that's not the point.

I'm already walking out the school by the time the bell rings. My house is about 15 minutes away on foot so I took my time. Dean usually picks me up but since he was taking the rest of the day of for me he had to rap up whatever he was working on this morning. I was already at the front porch. To my surprise the Impala is already in the garage. "He's already home" I say to myself smiling.

I run up the stairs to the bedroom we share without noticing another pair of shoes next to his. When I got closer I could hear grunting coming from the room. So of course like an idiot I open the door slightly so I could peek in, but what I saw had just stopped my heart and I froze. I could see Dean with his shirt off sitting in between a girls legs with her hand running up and down his bare back.

'How could he? It was supposed to be _our_day today.' I thought sadly trying to fight the tears. I looked one more time and then I snapped.

I slammed the door open glaring daggers at both of them. Dean's eyes snap open and he yells "Sam!" but I didn't even acknowledge him. All I can see is red when I hear that..that bitch start yelling at me.

"What the hell brat?" she yelled "Get out! Can't you see that we're busy?" she says already trying to bring back Dean into another kiss. But he just pushes her away.

"Hey that's my-" I already knew what he was going to say so I cut him off. I'm beyond piss and hurt now. I exploded.

"Get out! You fucking slut just get the hell out!" I screamed. Her eyes got big in surprise and she had the nerve to open her mouth to try to argue with me. But luckily for her, Dean cut her off.

"Get out of here" he said hastily, already trying to get dress. She gathered up her clothes and with one last glare to me she rushed out the door. After a while I heard the front door slam. "Sam just calm down" he said in a soft voice that at any other time I would of give in but not right now.

"No. I will not just CALM DOWN!" I yelled "How dare you!"

"I was just having a little fun Sammy" he tried to explain like it was nothing

"Don't call me Sammy!" I could feel the tears about to spill over. I tried wiping them away but it wasn't working.

"Look" Dean said closing his eyes "If this is about the stupid book store you wanted to go to we can still go alright?" he said trying to reason to reason with me.

But I couldn't speak. It wasn't just a trip to the book store, the idea was to spend some time together with just me and him. We could've been enjoying ourselves right now, having a fun time with me finding a book while he teased me for being a little nerd. Tears was already threatening to spill over and I just know that he'll hear the sadness in my voice if I say anything. Unfortunately since I didn't answer Dean just had to open his eyes to look at me.

"You-" he stops when he sees my face "Sam why are you crying?" he said in a much softer voice.

"I'm not crying" I denied but I could already feel the hot tears streaming down my face. While shaking my head I tried wiping them away.

Dean stepped forward and without hesitation he put his arms around me. He brought up with right hand to wipe the tears away from my face. "Sammy...why are you crying?"

Still not really looking at him I placed my hand on top of his. He didn't tense up, he just pulled me in closer to him. I sighed. I love him so much but to him this touching is just what a brother or family member would do for comfort. I build up the courage to look him in the eyes then did something that I just knew that I would regret, that would have Dean hate me forever.

Closing my eyes I stood up on my toes and kissed him.

His eyes widened and I felt his whole body tense. I pulled back not looking him in the eyes. "Sam" he whispered softly.

'He hates me' is what's repeating over and over in my head. The tears were already coming back. 'He hates me'. I did the only rational thing I could think of. With all my strength I shoved him away from me onto the bed and he fell over. I turned on the heel of my feet and stepped out of the room. "Wait, Sam!" I heard him yell but I didn't look back. Not wanting to see the disgust in his eyes.

Then I ran

**Heres the first chapter! I have more in store if you want more:) Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas for future chapters are also loved**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Hate Me

**AN: Yes poor Sammy:( I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the previous chapter. Trust me if I owned "Supernatural" the boys would be ALL over each other;)**

**Warning: Underage wincest,underage drinking**

What the hell did I just do? I just _kissed _Dean, my big brother who took care of me since I could remember. I know it's wrong but it felt right. When I ran out of the house I could hear Dean yelling for me, and he was getting closer. He's coming after me! I have to get out of here. He just can't find me. I don't know how long I've been running but it must have been a while because by the time I know it I'm already in town. My legs were burning and I think I lost him.

I saw an alley in between two buildings and decide to hide there. Crouching down my adrenalin slowed and everything came crashing down upon me. Tears were streaming down my face and I buried my face in my hands. I just did the most idiotic thing I have ever done, maybe I can convince Dean that it was just the heat of the moment an-

"Hey kid, you lost?" called a man who appeared in front of me out of no where

I jumped and shot my eyes up at the man standing in front of me. Where did he come from? I swear I didn't even hear him walk by.

"Hey!" the man yelled "You alright? Looks like you've been crying. You hurt or somethin'?"

I struggled to keep my voice steady "N-no I'm fine" I said looking this guy over. He looked about twenty or thirty. Blue eyes with short messy black hair, he sounds like he got an accent. Irish maybe? "I'm just…sitting" I finished lamely blushing a little

He sniggered "Oh, so you just happened to be sitting here crying behind a bar?

Blinking I asked "Bar?" then I looked to the side to see he was right. To my left there was a small building with flashing lights that said "Shooting Saints" then I noticed how dark it was and how much I was shivering. How long was I out here? I must have been here for hours! The guy was saying something but I wasn't really paying attention. "Um, sorry can you say that again?"

He just rolled his eyes "I said you got a name kid? M' name is Tyler. Tyler Reedus" he said offering a hand to me so I could get up. I took it and pulled myself up.

"I'm Sam Winchester. I guess I got lost" I said getting a little nervous now. I'm a 15 year old kid behind an alley with a man that I just met about 5 minutes ago alone. He has at least 40 pounds on me.

He noticed my discomfort then his eyes widened a little "Whoa m' not gonna hurt you ki-Sam! Just wanted to get you outta here y'know? This isn't a place for a kid." He looked a little lost in thought for a moment, he looked a bit sad actually. "Well you look like you need a drink. My treat"

I should tell him I'm underage but I feel like having a drink right about now after everything that happened. I just wanted everything to go away. Nodding slowly I said "Yeah thanks. But I'm not really comfortable drinking in a bar full of people right now so can we just go to a store and get the drinks from there? Go somewhere else to drink?" I might be pushing my luck but I don't want to be somewhere where Dean can find me. Should I call him? He must be worried. Or not since what just happened.

Tyler just nodded and said "Yeah sure, I'm staying at a motel not so far from here. Come on my ride is down here."

Next thing I know I'm on my fourth bottle and already losing it. Tyler already finished a case but he doesn't even look fazed from it. Like he's used to it. The motel he was staying at has a king sized bed, a coffee table and couple other things like a normal motel room would look like. He was on the edge of the bed and I was sitting, well almost lying on the floor next to the bed. I wonder what Dean is doing right now. Is he looking for me? I wonder what he's thinking right now. Even though I kissed him he didn't actually look angry at me. More like surprised and maybe even _happy_?" No. No that can't be it. He should be furious right now. Did he stop looking for me? Does he even care? I could already feel my tears just from thinking of him not loving me anymore. I was so distracted that I almost missed what Tyler was saying.

"Hey! It looks like you're going to start crying again. Is it about what happened before I found you? Yeah that's right! What happened anyway? Hey hey don't start crying- come on now!" Yup I'm so drunk right now, too emotional. Just from remembering what happened between me and Dean is making me brawl. I felt an arm wrap around hesitantly around my shoulders and he tried to comfort me. "It can't be that bad right? Did your girl break up with you or somethin? Got kicked out by the old man? I've been through that too okay? It's going to pass, trust me" he tried to say soothingly.

My sobs were coming out uncontrollable right now. I can't hold it in right now. I lost Dean, my big brother all because of my stupid crush that I should have gotten rid of years ago. I buried my face into Tyler's chest and kept saying "Dean Dean Dean" over and over again. I spilled everything except the fact that Dean was my brother. I felt him stiffen and I thought that I finally crossed the line but he just patted me on the back and said "Hey it's going to be alright. This uh Dean guy? Yeah uh well he don't know what he's missing okay? Your um cute and stuff I guess? Wait sorry this is kind of weird, I don't swing that way and-" he got cut off when a broken laugh left my throat.

Tyler's a good guy. He knows I'm gay but he doesn't just freak out like a normal guy would. He's actually trying to help me. I cleared my throat a little but my voice still comes out like I cried a lot today "Th-that's okay Ty. I did something stupid and I….I just don't want to talk about it okay?" I said my voice cracking a little at the end.

He just nodded his head and said "Why don't you just take the bed? Its late out and you're going to have a killer hangover tomorrow. I'll take the floor and you can take the bed. I'm not as hammered as you is that alright?" he said slowly like he was making sure I knew what he was saying. Too tired to speak I just nodded and crawled up onto the bed but I could've sworn my phone was ringing. Too much thinking is killing me right now so I decide to just shut down.

_It's too dark out but I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me in closer, warm breath giving me shivers down my spine. My eyes shot open and I tried to get out of this man's strong grip but I couldn't break it. But the voice that came out from the body next to me froze me in my tracks._

"_Sam, go back to sleep already" Dean said while pulling me in closer. I felt him snuggle in between the crook of my neck and felt him kiss the spot bellow my jaw. He snaked his hand over my bare hip to my stomach and he just stroked it over and over again trying to calm me down._

'_Oh my god, oh my god what's going on?' was the thought that was running through my head. This can't be Dean, why would he be in bed with me at all? This must be a dream. "D-Dean, why are you here?" I said twisting my body around so that I could face him._

_He chuckled and just stroked my face softly and said "After what we just did I wouldn't want you to wake up alone" and then I noticed that we were both naked. I felt my face get hot "O-oh."_

_Then he trailed his hand lower down my body. I gasped when his cold hand trailed over my nipple and I heard him chuckle again. His head bent down to my neck and he bit down. Moaning I tried to push him away but then he started to nibble down my chest. I tried to stifle another moan when he licked at my left nipple while his fingers rubbed and squeezed my other one._

"_Mmm Deann" I kept moaning like a little whore. I was already getting hard._

"_You are so cute Sammy, all mine." He said kissing, licking, and nibbling lower and lower down my body right over my erection_

"_Ah! Dean more, more!" I moaned louder. He moved himself in between my legs while spreading my thighs open wider._

"_What do you want me to do Sammy? Come on, tell your big brother" he said kissing my inner thighs. "Want me to give little Sammy attention? Mmmm how about your naughty little hole?" now I felt his tongue licking around the ring of my entrance._

"_Ohhh Deannnn" I moaned louder than before. My face was steaming "Nooo Dean that spot there is dirty and embarrassing"_

"_Then I have to clean you up right?" he smirked while plunging his tongue inside of me "Sammy, Sam, SAM!"_

I woke up with a start and saw Dean yelling at me while holding Tyler up against the motel room's wall with his hand wrapped around his throat. Tyler looked like he was hung over but scared for his life. I shot myself up from the bed but that was NOT a good idea. I have the most mind splitting headache and the enormous urge to get sick, all over the place. What the hell is going on?

**Yes and I end it like that! For those who reviewed and put this story on alert mode, thank you very much! And I hope you guys like the chapter. Once again suggestions are still welcomed:) Tyler Reedus isn't really based on anyone. I just needed someone there for Sam. But this is still a Dean/Sam fic. Tyler is just a friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Hate Me**

**AN: Hey everyone! Still in Sam POV. Yes I know you guys might be confused from how Dean found him but all the answers to your question is here:) well hopefully it is. Thank you again for all those who reviewed and put this story on alert. Please keep it up :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural…*smirks* *evil laugh***

_I woke up with a start and saw Dean yelling at me while holding Tyler up against the motel room's wall with his hand wrapped around his throat. Tyler looked like he was hung over but scared for his life. I shot myself up from the bed but that was NOT a good idea. I have the most mind splitting headache and the enormous urge to get sick, all over the place. What the hell is going on?_

I groaned at the pain of both my head and stomach, oh and let's not forget Little Sammy now. Even if I'm dying from pain he is still _happy_ from my dream that I had. Concentrating on the urge to throw up Little Sammy finally went down. Now moving more slowly I tried getting up "Dean what are you doing here?" I blurted out.

I regretted saying that as soon as I saw his face. He looked _pissed_ off and I just wanted to try and calm him down. But he wouldn't let me say anything.

"What am I doing here? What the fuck am I doing here?" he almost growled. Dean was never this mad at me before. I backed up a little 'Nonononono' he's still mad about the kiss. I wanted to cry again but I just couldn't bring myself to.

"Wait Dean I can expla-" he cut me off fast. Dean let Tyler go and just threw to the side. I saw Tyler fall to the ground trying to catch his breath. Dean came up to me and grasped my arm so tight that his knuckled were white. Then Dean started to talk to him. It was his face and voice but it didn't sound like my big brother at all! He was scaring me.

"I'm going to get you out of this motel room, you're going to get in the car while I _fucking_ kick his ass" he said in a monotone. But his eyes were just full of rage. I've never seen him this way before. "And after all of that, we are going to talk Sam." He said squeezing my arm even tighter than before.

I felt tears burning in my eyes. "Dean..you're hurting me" I basically whimpered. I sound so weak, my voice was hoarse and I just didn't want him to get angrier with me.

But right after the words left my mouth something snapped in him. He let go of my arm "I'm so sorry" he said letting go of my arm but he instead placed his hand on my shoulder. "But what the hell did that guy do to you Sam" he said. I saw something flash again in his looking straight at Tyler. _Oh my god that's right! Tyler_ I totally forgot about him. Tyler was just looking back and forth in between us trying to figure something out.

"What do you mean? He didn't do anything to me" I asked kind of confused right now. With this headache everything is kind of not making sense to me at the moment.

"What the hell did he do? He's like what twenty or thirty? I was looking everywhere you just to find out that this guy got a _fifteen _year old kid drunk in his damn motel bed. What the hell do you think I'm thinking? Dean shouted at me all mad again. I didn't want to drag Tyler in the problem between Dean and me.

"Dean take me home" I'm so tired right now "Can we talk later? Please Dee" I pleaded using the nickname I always called him by when we were kids. I couldn't pronounce 'Dean' before when I was little. I always got what I wanted back then when I used my secret weapon. He looked like he was debating whether or not to just agree with me or to just argue with me. To my surprise he nodded but looked back at Tyler. "Sorry for assuming I guess" he said not sounding apologetic at all.

Tyler just nodded and I walked closer towards him. God he must be piss at me right now. First to find out I was jail bait and almost killed my said jail baits older brother (well he thinks Dean is my lover). Tyler must want to take a swing at me too I thought sadly. Finally meeting someone that isn't actually bothered with me being gay and willingly listen to me vent about Dean.

He looked at me in the eyes "You're only fifteen?" he asked but after seeing the look on my face he just smirked "I'm not mad y'know".

"R-really?" I mean seriously how could he not be mad?

"Yeah really. Can I see you later to you know..talk? About everything?" he asked but looking at Dean instead of me. I guess Dean confirmed he could because he looked back at me with a smile.

Spotting a note pad and pen on the motel counter I quickly wrote down my number and tore the sheet to give it to Tyler. "Bye Ty"

"See ya Sam" he glanced at Dean for a second "Good luck."

"Yeah"

Walking out of the motel room with Dean we got into the Impala and Dean just drove. We finally stopped at a park with uncomfortable silence consuming us. We got out and walked by a bench hiding behind a big tree. I don't even know where to start with this conversation. I glanced up at Dean only to find him staring at me. I wanted to look away but I just couldn't, not with his green eyes burning into mine.

"Sam" he paused looking unsure on what to say. I don't blame him though, I'm just happy that he can even look at me right now. Hesitating a little he brought up his hand to cup my face. "You've been crying"

"Yeah" I said looking down, already feeling my face getting hot just from this small gesture

"Look at me Sam" I heard him say. His voice gruff

But I just couldn't. Everything is so overwhelming right now that I felt like I was going to get sick. I don't want him to look into my eyes. Of course I'm over joyed that he's talking to me but it's just because I'm his brother, he still has to take care of me. So I just shook my head.

"Sammy _please_" he sounded so desperate. Slowly I looked up at him only to see an unreadable look in his eyes. "What was that? When you kissed me." He paused for a moment "How long did you feel this way?"

"Since I was nine" I said looking back down shamefully

I heard him let out a broken chuckle. Looking back up at him angrily to tell him that I wasn't joking, I noticed that his eyes were red too. _Was he crying too? Why?_

"Dean?" I asked unsure of what this means "…..were you crying?"

He looked like he was going to say no but he just nodded. "Sam, when you ran off I was looking for you _everywhere._ At the school, the library, parks, stores, I even started to knock on people's doors trying to find you. "He let out a bitter laugh "Then one of the guys from the bar said he saw a kid like I described getting into a car with this other guy." His eyes went dark "Do you have any idea what I thought happened to you?"

"Dean…" I said just wanting to throw my arms around him "I thought that you wouldn't want to see me again after what I did. Thought that you would hate me" I looked him in the eyes while mine flowed with tears. "You don't do you?"

"Of course not!" he said without hesitation. "I can never stop loving you" he wrapped his arms around me and I was in bliss. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him kiss the top of my head and my heart skipped a beat. I pulled back to look at him to see him already looking back down at me. He leaned down and pulled me in tighter, closer into him and I felt his lips connect to mine. It was a soft kiss, not like the ones in my dream but more _perfect._

"Dean what are we?" I asked pulling apart but his arms were still around me. "We can't go back to being brothers anymore."

"I know. We don't need to. We can be whatever we want to be" he said smiling down at me.

For the first time in hours I finally smilled.

**Yay and that's the end! LOL should I post their first time? Continue or is it good right now and I shouldn't add anymore? Please give me your feedback! **


End file.
